L'interview
by les zizines
Summary: [OS] Mais pourquoi Rusard est il si méchant ? Ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexappeal. Attention jeunes lectrices et lecteurs, vous pourriez tomber sous son charme destructeur.


**L'interview.**

* * *

_**Auteur :** velvy (la petite voix) : ¤ j'ai réussi à ligoter greemy pour pouvoir écrire un mangifique OS._ ¤

_**Disclamer :** tous les petits personnages (sauf l'intervieweuse, puisque c'est moi) _ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR ...

_**Epoque : **à peu près entre aujourd'hui et il y a 5 ans (¤ moi, imprécise ? ... non, pas du tout, vous vous faites des idées ¤)._

_**Note : **voilà, c'est une fic totalement délirante, vraiment très bizarre, donc faut pas s'affoler si c'est étrange._

_**Re-Note :** je ne dédie pas cette fic à ma seconde beta, **Myrmeca**, qui s'est foutue de moi quand elle a lu ce chef d'oeuvre, non mais vraiment !_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

- Bonjour monsieur Rusard, et merci d'avoir accepter que je vous interviewe.

- Mais c'est naturel, après tout, un homme comme moi se doit de répondre à ses fans.

- …--°…

- Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer.

- Alors, depuis combien de temps êtes vous concierge à Poudlard?

- Et bien, je ne dirais pas exactement concierge, mais plutôt homme à tout faire.

- Oui, mais là n'est pas la question.

- Donc, je ne saurais vous répondre exactement.

- Mais, vous pouvez tout de même nous donner un chiffre approché.

- Effectivement, je dirai, bien plus de 20 ans.

- Nous avons, après une certaine observation, remarqué que vous n'êtes pas très tendre avec les élève de Poudlard, pouvez vous nous en expliquer la raison?

- PARCE QUE, MAIS PARCE QUE! (oula, j'ai trop abusé de la pub d'orangina rouge!) –donc, je disais- La raison est très simple, je suis obligé d'être désagréable, sinon toutes la gente féminine de Poudlard me courrait après.

- Vous voulez dire que vous possédez un sex-appeal ultra développé?

- C'est celaoui!

- Cela ne vous a-t-il jamais porté préjudice?

- Oh si, et pas seulement avec la gente féminine, j'ai toujours su que les professeurs McGonagall, et Chourave étaient folle de moi, ce qui n'a pas rendu mes contacts avec le corps professionnel aisé. Mais le plus gros problème que j'ai eu m'a été causé par Peeves, ils … non, je ne devrais pas vous racontez cela.

- Aller, dites moi tout…

- Vous voyez, vous ne pouvez vous-même plus vous passez de m'entendre parler.

- …--°… ah, oui, mais s'il vous plait-

- Bon, je suis de bonne humeur, et je veux bien vous raconter.

- ° attend avec fébrilité °.

- Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, un beau château, où vivaient le roi Bubus. Cet homme avait le cœur sur la main et accepta de recueillir un fantôme, sans lieux à hanter, dans son château. Mais le fidèle homme à tout faire du roi était sans cesse tourmenté par cet esprit fra-

- Euh, vous n'enjolivez pas un peu, pas hasard?

- Rrhhôôôooo. D'accord, Peeves s'est pris d'amour pour moi et je ne pouvais pas me permettre quelque chose d'aussi étrange, alors je l'ai stoppé dans ses extravagantes idées. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié, et depuis ce jour, il fait tout pour me pourrir la vie.

- Intéressant. Mais cela ne répond pas à la question principale, pourquoi êtes vous méchant? Je ne saisis pas le rapport entre votre sex-appeal et votre comportement.

- Mais enfin, c'est pourtant très simple. Imaginez un instant que je laisse mon sex-appeal prendre de l'ampleur.

- Oui?

- Imaginez les ravages pour l'école si ses élèves –féminines en général- ne supportaient plus de vivre sans me voir, elles ne suivraient plus les cours et serait là, sans cesse à me harceler pour que je leur offre mon corps divin. Mais les ravages ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Les professeurs- au féminin- pourrait tout aussi bien en faire de même, et ce serait la ruine de l'école.

- Hmm…

- Alors, pour préserver Poudlard de ce désastre, je suis constamment obliger de faire ressortir un côté plus désagréable de ma personne. Ainsi, j'évite d'exposer Poudlard à la faillite et mon corps à une horde de furie en manque.

- Oui, je vois. Mais n'avez-vous jamais envi d'avoir une compagne?

- Parfois j'y ai songé, mas non, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Miss Teigne est là, c'est elle la femme de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre une compagne, en effet, cela aurait provoqué de dévoiler un peu de mon sex-appeal.

- Et cela aurait provoqué des problèmes?

- Oh oui, certainement. Je vois déjà les ravages que je fais en le cachant du mieux que je peux.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Un exemple, lors du banquet de fin d'année, alors que je m'apprêtai à refermer les de la grande salle juste avant que ça commence, la petite Ginny Weasley m'a fait de grands signe de la main, j'ai réussi à partir très vite, évitant ainsi les éclats. Et Potter, qui venait de passer devant moi juste à ce moment là, était persuadé que ces grands signes étaient pour lui, mais quel idiot.

- Pouvez vous me donner un autre exemple?

- Et bien, on peut voir les regards pleins de sous entendus que me lance le professeur McGonagall parfois. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle dit « Argus –et oui, elle se donne le droit d'utiliser mon prénom- voulez vous que je vous trouve de l'aide pour le nettoyage des cachots».

- Je ne saisis pas très bien!

- Mais enfin, c'est pourtant clair comme du veritaserum. C'est une invitation implicite à faire des"choses" dans les cachots.

- Ne serait pas plutôt un appelle pour faire le nettoyage dans les cachots, qui sont sans doute trop poussiéreux pour faire des"choses".

- A quoi cela sert il que je reste ici avec vous si vous ne comprenez même pas ce que je vous dis.

- Mais enfin, monsieur Rusard…

_Et une de plus qui est folle de moi, décidément …_

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. _

_Ca a plu ? tant mieux! une review pour me félicité, me lancer des fleurs et vanter mes talents? (oula, je m'emporte un peu, lol)_

_a+_

_PS : NON, je ne suis pas folle de Rusard ! mdr XD_


End file.
